Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para los spotlights, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a solicitar un spotlight recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, en el tema correspondiente. = Solicitud de Spotlights = Animanga wiki :Muy bien, aunque si nos puedes dar otros slogans para el spotlight. Fuera de ello, está perfecto, pero mientras tanto, pendiente.-- 04:05 17 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Veo enlaces rojos en la portada, porfavor de corregirlos en los proximos dias o declino la solicitud --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:08, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda ::Perfecto, aunque creo que falta el slogan largo. Saldrá en la ronda correspondiente.-- 04:06 17 sep 2011 (UTC) One Piece Wiki ::Perfecto, el wiki cumple con todos los requisitos, saldrá en la ronda correspondiente.-- 04:08 17 sep 2011 (UTC) :::Hola, he cambiado de concedido a declinado ya que el wiki de es.onepiece ya que desde Septiembre del 2010 tiene un spotlight debido a que esta entre los 10 mejores. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:14, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) 08:14 28 sep 2011 (UTC) :::Grrr relei el comentario y note lo del comentario sobre la imagen vieja. La imagen fue renovada en Mayo, avisare al encargado de hacer la imagen de tu sugerencia para que la tome en cuenta para la siguiente renovación de los 10 mejores que se mostrara en Enero 2012. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:46, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok esta bien, a lo que me referia con imagen vieja era por que en el anterior Spotlight no estaban todos los principales protagonistas. 00:44 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Doki doki Tu Wiki lleva apenas 1 artículo (deben ser 100 como minimo sin esbozos), no se ve la imagen del Spotlight, los Slogan son iguales, no firmaste, no cumple casi con ningun requisito, no sera aceptada ._. Lorenzo0507 One Piece Wiki 01:14 20 ago 2011 (UTC) :Para solicitar un spotlight es necesario cumplir los requisitos. -- 01:24 20 ago 2011 (UTC) ::No cumple con los spotlights ya mencionados.-- 04:06 17 sep 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire 12:26 20 ago 2011 (UTC) :Estoy revisando unos detalles con Bola respecto a este debido que en mayo ya tuvo su spotlight debido al lanzamiento del juego. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:50, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) 07:50 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ::Concedido. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:51, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) GearsPedia *Declinada la solicitud ya que ya tiene un spotlight actualmente debido al lanzamiento del juego hasta finales de octubre. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:18, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) **Lo siento, Esque lo solicitamos antes de que lo tuvieramons, No sabiamos que ustedes lo pondrian. Alonso HabboWiki - Wiki en español para Habbo Hotel La cosa es que no se pueden tener dos wikis del mismo tema en los spotlights, sin embargo, si te fijas en la de arriba, ha sido declinada. Si te lo aceptan antes, este será el que aparecerá (lo cual es muy probable, ya que no volvieron a aparecer los del otro por esta página). ~Playsonic2 16:02 21 ago 2011 (UTC) :concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:42, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) La Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo }} :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:48, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 00:48 26 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Hola, por un descuido no cambie la imagen a una mas actual hasta la fecha, espero estar a tiempo del cambio y no causar molestias con ello. Gracias por vuestro trabajo y tiempo. ::Belenger 15:18, 17 dic 2011 (UTC) :Ya es algo tarde tu wiki entro en el lote de Enero mira la imagen de spotlight grande no te la puedo mostrar pero aquí esta el que va a ir en el rail y es una version cortada del que usaremos. Que te parece? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:15, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Bueno pos si ya esta ya esta, culpa mía por ser lento, pero vamos por lo que veo habéis echo bien, así que de nuevo gracias por el curro. Belenger 22:31 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Vaya el nombre demasiado largo?... pues como no deje un diferente al que tiene no se, bueno avisado estoy en unos días pongo algo nuevo Belenger 12:20 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Wiki Karos El Wiki tan solo cuenta con dos artículos, debe cumplir los requisitos. -- 21:51 24 ago 2011 (UTC) :No cumple regla #1,#3, #4 y #5 --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:54, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Inciclopedia 02:59 25 ago 2011 (UTC) }} El Wiki tan solo cuenta con 9 artículos con imágenes vacíos, debe cumplir los requisitos.--'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:49 25 ago 2011 (UTC) :Arreglé el enlace porque conectaba a un wiki con nueve artículos... de igual manera, los requisitos no contemplan nada sobre imágenes y el wiki cumple con todo lo escrito ahí. 13:26 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Lo único que deben cambiar son los slogan, ambos son demasiado largos. -- 13:47 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, copié una plantilla y no me fijé en cambiar el enlace :P 21:38 25 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Y bien, mmmm ¿concedida? 00:13 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Wiki Infinito :El wiki no cumple los requisitos, especialmente el de tener 100 artículos completos. -- 10:02 26 ago 2011 (UTC) :No cumple con los requisitos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:18, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Código Lyoko Wiki :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:24, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Wiki Los Super Once Arreglado el enlace-- 22:45 30 ago 2011 (UTC) :este es un wiki de inazuma 11? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:31, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 01:31 26 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Sin respuesta --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:09, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Wiki :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:56, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Ristar Wiki : ¿Como es posible que si tienen 114 artículos les falten 25 para los 100? Corrige lo, por favor. Saludos --[[User_talk:Matt-96|'Matt!']] [[w:c:es.pokemon:User_talk:Matt-96|'en WikiDex']] ● [[w:c:es.worldoftanks:User_talk:Matt-96|'en W.o.T Wiki']] 12:47 3 sep 2011 (UTC)-- ::En mi edición anterior en esta solicitud, la separé en secciones y añadí al comentario de Csuarezllosa "artículos completos", como podréis ver aquí, ya que él quiere decir 100 artículos completos sin esbozos. -- 13:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:02, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki :Ya hay una solicitud anterior para un Wiki sobre Inazuma eleven, aunque el vuestro sea fanon, no pueden haber dos spotlights sobre un mismo tema. -- 20:54 3 sep 2011 (UTC) :Parece que cumple muy minimamente con los requerimientos y las 30 paginas que vi todas parecian esbozos o incompletamente cortas y sin estructura , carece de categorizacion --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:42, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) :Retiro lo ultimo --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:46, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 03:46 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Alicia en el País de las Maravillas :El requisito indica, 200 artículos más desde la última vez que se solicitó, por lo que si tiene 247 actualmente obviamente no tiene más que la vez pasada. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:48, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 02:48 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Pac-Mundo :El wiki no cumple los requisitos, especialmente el de tener 100 artículos completos. ----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 12:42 9 oct 2011 (UTC) :Menos de 100 articulos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:49, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Pokestorys :El wiki principal sobre Pokémon es Wikidex, por lo que el único spotlight sobre pokémon que puede haber es el de Wikidex. -- 01:56 11 sep 2011 (UTC) :En que se diferencia de wikidex? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:50, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::Emm, ¿que solamente hay un spotlight de un tema?, ademas si se lo conseden a este wiki (Aviso NO TENGO NADA en contra) debieron haber hecho lo mismo con Pokefanon, quien solicito el spotlight hace unos meses atras-- 16:19 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Yo no hice la evaluacion pasada, las partes grises de las reglas están según la interpretación del que evalúa. Por eso pregunte "en que se diferencia?" de lo contrario ya lo hubiera denegado. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:06, 29 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno tiempo de cerrar. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:31, 06 enero 2012 (UTC) Max Steel Actualmente hay 21 artículos completos --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 16:58 12 sep 2011 (UTC) :No cumple con los requisitos actualmente, ya que debe tener como mínimo más de 100 artículos completos. Mira aquí para ver los requisitos. Debes ser consciente de que debe estar con los 100 artículos completos antes de que la revisen.--[[User:I.mart.|'I.mart.']] [[User Talk:I.mart.|'El interrogatorio']] 12:56 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya cumple con los requerimientos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:57, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Driver Enciclopedia *Ya esta contemplado debido al lanzamiento del juego, el spotlight aparecera apartir de octubre. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 08:20, 28 septiembre 2011 (UTC) Fallout Wiki :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:19, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 03:19 26 oct 2011 (UTC) InuYasha Wiki 21:03 30 sep 2011 (UTC)}} :Concedido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:26, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 03:26 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki :Ya hay una solicitud anterior de un Wiki sobre Inazuma, te recomiendo unirte al Wiki más avanzado sobre esa serie con más de 1.200 artículos. -- 16:09 1 oct 2011 (UTC) :Duplicado de una solicitud anterior y el mismo problema --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:39, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 03:39 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Neo Genesis Evangelion Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:30, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) The King of Fighters Wiki *Faltan menos de 5 artículos, podemos llegar a los 100 artículos completos sin esbozos rápidamente antes de que este la siguiente ronda para que aparezca.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 12:54 5 oct 2011 (UTC) :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:23, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) El increíble mundo de Gumball Wiki :Hola antes de aceptarlos por favor arreglen la portada tiene varios enlaces rojos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:29, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) :Ok corrigiendo la portada ;) PhineasJoka2011 08:04, 30 octubre 2011 :Hola queria saber si me la aceptan porque la necesito listo para fines de noviembre Gracias PhineasJoka2011 20:39 8 noviembre 2011 ::Concedido, pero creo que no podrá salir en esta ronda, el cupo de spotlights está lleno, por lo que saldrá tal ves en la siguiente o quizá en dos. Hay muchas solicitudes y spotights que atender. Saludos.-- 23:17 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wikipok de pokémon master :Eso es mentira tan solo tienes 18 artículos, y todos esbozo.-- 14:24 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Aparte de lo dicho por Stricknit, Wikidex (que es el Wiki principal dedicado a Pokémon) es uno de los 10 Wikis que cuentan con un spotlight de forma permanente, por lo tanto el resto de Wikis sobre pokémon no tienen acceso a un Spotlight, ya que es innecesario tantísimos Wikis sobre un mismo tema. -- 14:48 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :No cumple con los requerimientos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:30, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Haloplanet :No cumple los requisitos, debes tener 100 artículos completos, y tan solo tiene 17 artículos. Te recomiendo participar en este Wiki sobre Halo, con muchísimos más artículos (2.474), comunidad activa y administradores activos. -- 09:41 15 oct 2011 (UTC) :No cumple con los requerimientos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:35, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 06:35 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Pad Wiki :No cumple con el requisito principal de tener un mínimo de 100 artículos, para solicitar un spotlight el Wiki deberá cumplir todos los requisitos. -- 23:17 22 oct 2011 (UTC) :No cumple los requisitos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:36, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Housepedia Porfavor arregla la portada tiene enlaces rojos de plantillas. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:27, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Ya he arreglado el enlace la plantilla, no sé porque se había borrado. Daves Villa 16:49 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:09, 29 octubre 2011 (UTC) 00:09 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Bionicle MOCers Wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:37, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) Correcciones aplicadas --Diebeq5b 17:33 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki :No cumple con todos los requisitos, y ya hay solicitudes anteriores para Inazuma Eleven. -- 12:22 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :Perdón me olvidé de la imagen, ya le he puesto. Entonces, no puedo tener un spotlight? Erik97 19:41 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :¿Cuáles son los requisitos que no cumple? Erik97 22:34 23 nov 2011 (UTC) ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:15, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Gaturro Wiki :Solo tiene 18 artículos completos y los demás son esbozos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 20:51 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Parece que ya cumple con los requerimientos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:25, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Fanon :Se ha aceptado una solicitud añadida por tí mismo para otro wiki sobre Phineas y Ferb, que saldrá estas navidades como especificó cizagna, y no pueden haber dos spotlights sobre un mismo tema/serie, en este caso. -- 17:33 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno como menciono Oliver no podia estar con los otros spotlights iguales aparte que debido a las fechas de solicitud no podria aparecer en esos meses ya que estabamos atrasados con los spotlights. Ahora tengo una duda de que trata del wiki aparte de "phineas y ferb"?, es un fanon o es un wiki de trabajo canon hecho por fanons? las otras solicitudes que pusiste no me son claras. Explícamelas en mi discusión o manda un mensaje al con tu solicitud --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:35, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) 02:35 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Megaman HQ Solo quisiera saber si cumplimos los requisitos para el spotlight....Rockyou78 22:39 17 dic 2011 (UTC) : En Wikia:Spotlights hasta arriba en la pagina están los requerimientos, cuando revise bien las solicitudes revisare si cumple o no cumple los requerimientos y dare fallo, no te preocupes se respeta el orden de las solicitudes, pero como explique antes hemos tenido problemas con la persona que sube los spotlights y por ende nos hemos visto atrasados, pero de que salen los spotlights salen. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:39, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:39, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) :::--Ah. bueno, gracias, ya cambie el lema corto para que se mas conciso, gracias, disculpa por no fijarme en todo este tiempo en el spotlight, pero mas o menos para cuando estaria?Rockyou78 (discusión) 02:21 27 ene 2012 (UTC) :: TodoCine Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 03:47, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:40, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Prehistoripedia :Solo tiene 63 artículos completos y los demás son esbozos.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 20:47 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :Emm no tenemos ningun articulo con plantilla esbozo emm Imponent Ponny Pro 01:31 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :El hecho que no tengo tal plantilla no significa que no sea esbozo.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 01:37 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :No se preocupen le estoy hechando una retocadita a los articulos incompletos ;) Imponent Ponny Pro 21:28 20 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Esperando a que resuelvan el problema (y proporcionen un enlace para verificar la decision) entre administradores y que terminen las votaciones/concenso sobre el removido de poderes --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:43, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) ::Ya solucionamos el problema cizagna solo quedaran 2 administradores User:Spartan-0115 User:Ripamoramee01 ellos 2 Eod angel 04:49 14 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Emmm no cambie de opinión si en 2 dias no se ven activos los 2 usuarios tendremos que removerles los cargos a ellos 2 pero debemos platicar Eod angel 04:44 17 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Que jaleo se traen ustedes... por lo menos la cosa se ve mas estable. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:23, 03 febrero 2012 (UTC) :::Muchisimas gracias cizagna, estaremos esperando a mas usuarios te agradezco. Eod angel image:150px-3472156.png 16:50 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Animal Crossing Enciclopedia 16:12 3 dic 2011 (UTC) }} :Creo que el spotlight estará entrando en la ronda de Febrero o Marzo o Abril (todo depende si tenemos o no problemas). Si tienes la fecha de cuando va a salir podrias podrias solicitar el spotlight para ese mes en especifico. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:24, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::Nintendo (Desarrolladores del juego) no confirmó específicamente la data, pero se a previsto que para Verano del 2012, mejor será no subir este y esperar para el de Verano 2012, aun así cuando la data este confirmada te avisare inmediatamente. Saludos!! -- 16:26 19 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, le voy a dar declinado, cuando tengas fecha, vuelves a hacer la solicitud y pones para que mes lo quieres. Es importante que avises con mas de 1 mes de antelacion porque nosotros tenemos que entregar ya con 1 mes antes de que empiecen a aparecer los spotlights --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:52, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Berserk }} :El Wiki no cumple los requisitos, tan solo tiene 27 artículos. -- 18:34 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :Como menciona Oliver, se requieren 100 artículos como mínimo. Así que pónganse las pilas todavía no estoy revisando oficialmente las solicitudes. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:28, 17 diciembre 2011 (UTC) ::Pues ya solo 1 articulo desde el 10 de diciembre así que no, cumple con los requisitos y vuelve a solicitar --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:06, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Referencias a Star Wars :Con suerte febrero, probablemente marzo. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:12, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Crucigramas :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:13, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Uncharted :La Wiki no cumple los requisitos tiene 100 articulos como mínimo.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 17:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Deben ser 100 artículos completos, y no creo que los 100 artículos que tiene actualmente estén completos, intenta crear más artículos hasta que la solicitud sea revisada por un helper ;) -- 18:23 22 dic 2011 (UTC) ::He completado algún que otro esbozo, he creado muchas plantillas, he mejorado mucho el estilo si pudieran revisarla en un momento se lo agradeceria. NathanTambién en WikiDex y HP Wiki 17:41 29 dic 2011 (UTC) :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:23, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wakfu Wiki :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:27, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Feli9 :Consulta los requisitos, el Wiki no los cumple. -- 13:33 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ::26 articulos solamente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:29, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Clanners Necesitas un mínimo de 100 artículos completos, y el Wiki tan solo tiene 7, deberás cumplir todos los requisitos. -- 13:13 31 dic 2011 (UTC) :Solo 7 articulos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:31, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Plantas Contra Zombies :Requiere 100 articulos minimo para un spotlight, la portada parece redireccionar a otra pagina y no tienes logo. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:39, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) 05:39 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Wiki Vocaloid :Necesito otra imagen que no tenga letras nosotros nos encargaremos de poner el nombre del wiki. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:44, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) ::ok Corregido, lamento las molestias m(_ _)m "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 01:37 11 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Concedido, mucho mejor :).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:54 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Full Metal Wiki :Bien un Ayuda:Favicon no te vendría mal --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:48, 10 enero 2012 (UTC) Silent Hill Wiki en Español :Aceptado, pero revisad el fondo del wiki, en resoluciones grandes, se ve bastante mal, intentad buscar un fondo más grande y de mejor calidad. Suerte.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:51 24 ene 2012 (UTC) SmashPedia Por los pelos, tenéis 200 artículos más que la última vez, y hace 11 meses de eso, en once meses habéis incrementado el número de artículos solamente en 200, ¿podemos ayudaros nosotros en algo? Concedido.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:51 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :Olvidé una cosa, poned un slogan corto, lo necesitamos para hacer el spotlight.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:53 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :: --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:34, 26 enero 2012 (UTC) Wiki Wikitebeos :Deberíais añadir un logo. Intentad mejorar la portada también, con un par de retoques debería quedar mejor, mitad otros wikis para tomar ejemplos, en cuanto lo hagáis os lo concedemos.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :OK. En cuanto tenga tiempo lo hago.El caco bonifacio (discusión) 21:20 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Tv Web :No vuelvas a cambiar tu nombre por el de otro usuario, eres tú quien ha añadido la solicitud. Tenéis 100 artículos justos, y los requisitos exigen tener 100 artículos completos, y por lo que he visto no todos vuestros artículos lo están, intenta crear nuevos artículos o mejorar los existentes antes de que un helper revise esta solicitud. También convendría que buscaseis otra imagen que no mostrase únicamente una serie en específico, ya que si no al ver el spotlight los usuarios pensarían que es un wiki sobre la serie The Big Bang Theory. -- 12:23 28 ene 2012 (UTC) ::Ok se estan corrigiendo los articulos. ¿la imagen se puede poner el logo de el wiki en la imagen ya puesta? ::Tv web (discusión) 23:20 28 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Listo Creo que el 99% de los articulos estan completos. y la imagen se puso el logo de tv web. --Tv web (discusión) 20:51 31 ene 2012 (UTC) :::Ya estan los 100 articulos completos :::Tv web (discusión) 03:50 3 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Ya esta cambiada la imagen. de antemano muchas gracias :::Tv web (discusión) 22:34 8 feb 2012 (UTC) ::::Mucho mejor ahora, pero la imagen del spotlight no debe tener el logo del wiki, por ejemplo sería genial que pusiéseis como logo una televisión y que tuviese los logotipos de Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Vimeo, etc (no entiendo bien por qué pusisteis el de Facebook, Twitter y el RSS, esos no son de vídeos ¿no?). Revisad también el fondo del wiki, aparece una imagen de House, pero teóricamente sois de más series, quizás deberíais buscar un fondo más generalizado. Cuando arregléis lo de la imagen para el spotlight pondré en aceptado el spotlight ;). --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) :::: :::Listo, imagen cambiada. :::Tv web (muro) 02:03 26 feb 2012 (UTC) ::: Wiki series japonesas :Recuerda añadir la imagen y los slogans. -- 15:41 2 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Como indicó Oliver0796, la solicitud está mal hecha, tienes que añadir los slogans y la imagen, por favor, hazlo cuanto antes para que podamos decidir sobre la petición. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) Danny Phantom Wiki :La imagen no es válida, tiene mala calidad y muestra un logo en la parte inferior derecha por lo que no os servirá para el spotlight, intenta buscar otra mejor antes que de esta solicitud sea revisada por un Helper. -- 14:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Ya la cambie, ¿mejor? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión/Email/Otras Wikis) 18:09 8 feb 2012 (UTC) :Mucho mejor, concedido. --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) The Walking Dead Wiki :Recuerda añadir el slogan corto. -- 20:40 11 feb 2012 (UTC) ::Se me había pasado esa parte! Ya está! Gracias! ~RoR-El 17:53 11 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Perfecto, por cierto, ¡gran trabajo en el wiki!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:19 14 feb 2012 (UTC) ::::Muchísimas gracias! :D--RoR-El 08:49 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Vocaloid Wiki Gears of War Fanon Se requiere 100 articulos minimo para un spotlight, puedes informarte leyendo la página de los requisitos, ánimo y suerte con el proyecto. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:51 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Wiki Metro de Barcelona :Una pregunta: ¿Cuántos artículos has cogido de Wikipedia sin dar ninguna atribución junto con las imágenes? He revisado de forma aleatoria 10 y los 10 eran de Wikipedia y no tenían ninguna atribución, además de las imágenes tomadas sin más.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 12:25 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ::Sí, la mayoría son de Wikipedia, y las imágenes muchas hechas por mí, pero ya pondré en la portada que los artículos son de Wikipedia. Espero que vengan usuarios que editen y pongan cosas que no solo sean de Wikipedia.--Josep Maria 16. (escríbeme un mensaje • ver mis contribuciones) Lu, 5-mar-2012-65 a las 16:56. Transformice Wiki '←talk me'][[User blog:Carlos96|xP]] [[w:c:es.inazuma|'Inazuma Eleven Wiki']]'|'[[w:c:es.wormsopenwarfare|'Worms Open Warfare Wiki']] 20:05 10 mar 2012 (UTC) }} Kid vs Kat Wiki Batpedia }} :Intenta añadir el slogan cuanto antes ;) -- 22:57 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Glee Wiki Hielo y Fuego Wiki Cine Chileno Creador de historias }}